Beginning Bottle Adventure: Stealing the Rod
Stealing the Rod "Stealing the Rod" as it is known, is a prerequisite for Bottle Adventure. This trick lets you take the Fishing Rod outside of the fishing pond area. It's essential to Bottle Adventure because by having a non-standard item on B, it allows us to change the B button item to Deku Sticks. We can then turn those Deku Sticks on B into a Bottle with Ocarina Items, as long as you have none. So if you're doing this trick as an Adult, get rid of all of your Deku Sticks as a Child before doing anything. After stealing the rod, we go somewhere we can pause the game so that a Deku Stick appears on B place of the rod. Once its on your B button, you can then use the Bottle to B trick to get an empty bottle on the B button for use in BA. There are several methods that can be used to perform this trick, but only one method works in all versions of the game. Method 1 (Any Version) Discovered by Masterdiabolo #Pay to start fishing and jump into the pond. #Swim close to the edge of the pond. #Dive, and then release A, and rapidly press B. If it worked, Link will cast the Rod and fall a short distance, triggering the glitch #Navigate to the door and press A to open it. Method 2 (V1.0 only) #Pay to start fishing and equip the hover boots. #Hover over the water using rocks or lilipads. #While hovering, mash the cast button. If it worked, Link will cast the Rod and fall a short distance, triggering the glitch #Leave with the rod. Method 3 (V1.0 only) #Pay to start fishing and go to the end of the pond where the rocks are #Jump off the rocks. #While in mid air, mash the cast button. If it worked, Link will cast the Rod and fall a short distance, triggering the glitch #Leave with the rod. Getting Bottle on B (Ocarina Items Method) Discovered by Raymond Guedez After you've nabbed the Fishing Rod, immediately jump into any water and get out. Then, pause and unpause the game to get the Deku Sticks on B. An important note, if you are playing on any N64 version, the game will freeze if you pull out a deku stick as an Adult. However, on the GCN and VC versions, you will instead wield a glitchy deku stick. Now to change the stick into a bottle you must get rid of all of your Deku Sticks. If you're playing an N64 version as an Adult, you must get rid of all of your sticks as a Child first. Now, since putting a bottle on B also activates Reverse Bottle Adventure, it's best if you use a bottle of Fish, and equip it on C-Right. Empty your Fish/Bug bottle, and re-catch whatever you had in there to have a full bottle on hand. Backflip, then press the Bottle's C button and the B button in quick succession before touching the ground. If done right, Link will dump whatever you had out of the newly created B bottle. Quick B bottle Discovered by ZFG A faster, but trickier way to get a Bottle on B is to get the Bottle while catching something, instead of using the Ocarina Items trick. While having no Deku Sticks, swing your bottle and press B at the same time you "catch" the item.